Flame resistant polysiloxane molding compositions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,474 to Ackermann et al, which contain diorganopolysiloxanes, finely divided silica and/or other fillers, finely divided titanium dioxide, platinum compound and a guanidine or urea derivative. According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,065 to Elliott and U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,064 to Penneck, tracking resistant or arc resistant organopolysiloxane elastomers are obtained by adding very large amounts of aluminum hydroxide and other metal oxides which function as synergistic additives for aluminum hydroxide.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide organopolysiloxane compositions which can be crosslinked to form organopolysiloxane elastomers having flame retardant, anti-tracking and arc resistant properties. Another object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxane compositions containing an additive to impart flame retardant, anti-tracking and arc resistant properties which can be crosslinked by peroxides. Another object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxane compositions containing additives which do not prevent or impair coloring of the compositions with diverse pigments. Still another object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxane compositions containing additives which do not impair the mechanical properties of the organopolysiloxane elastomers. A further object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxane compositions containing additives which are pourable. A still further object of the present invention is to provide organopolysiloxane compositions containing additives which crosslink to form soft organopolysiloxane elastomers having a Shore A hardness below 50.